Collision Course
by GemmOfThrones
Summary: Stefan has gone. Elena has no idea where but Damon does. Damon takes her hostage in his home - is it to protect her from the truth? Or does he have another agenda? Elena and Damon will delve deeper into themselves (and each other) than they ever imagined. And what will happen when Stefan returns? M for lemons and expletives.
1. In For The Kill

"Stefan?" I called, easing the mansion door open. I'd been out of town for a few days, visiting relatives and I'd missed Stefan so much, even more so as we hadn't talked much whilst I was away. The house felt odd, cold. I looked into the living room, shouted down the basement – nothing. Maybe he'd gone hunting? I hurriedly walked up the stairs before knocking and entering his bedroom – nothing. It was bare. His diaries were gone. His clothes. Everything.  
"Stefan?" I called again on the corridor, my heart racing. Had something happened? I felt sick to my stomach, my head was squeezing and I gripped the handrail for support. I slowly manoeuvred myself around the rooms, terrified. I couldn't differentiate whether it was fear of what I might find or the reality of what had happened hitting me. I checked everywhere, even Damon's room, and I couldn't find a sign of Stefan anywhere. I tried his cell; it rang out the first few times. I couldn't hear the ringtone in the house. I couldn't hear anything. I tried it again, voicemail. What kind of game was he playing?

I ran back down the stairs, it couldn't hurt to call a view more times. "Stefan?" I shouted down the basement again, playing every impossible scenario in my head.  
"Will you just give it up…?" Damon's voice muttered from the living room. I'd never been so filled with joy at hearing his voice before. I skidded into the room, looking around for him. I could barely make out the top of his head as he sat in an armchair facing the fire. I walked closer as he placed an empty tumbler on the table beside him, grabbing the near empty bottle of whiskey to replace it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Damon? Where's Stefan?" I asked quietly, drunken Damon was more intimidating than regular Damon. I was expecting some witty comment, some sarcastic remark but what I got was silence. Impatient with worry, I walked around him, the fire blazing against my back. He looked awful. His hair was matted, his face was dishevelled and his eyes looked glazed like he was looking right through me.  
"Damon?" I muttered, and his eyes seemed to focus sharply on me. "Where's Stefan?" His laugh was cold and dry and empty. He poured the remaining liquor down his throat, before throwing the bottle into the fire, missing me by an inch. "What's funny?" I said timidly. He stood up, and I scooted backwards as he started pacing the room.

"You, him, this. It's always Stefan. Always perfect Stefan the gentleman." Damon muttered under his breath. I pressed my back against the wall only catching small fragments of what he was saying. "Why?" He growled, suddenly turning to face me, I instantly tensed up.

"Why what?" I managed to say, my body pushed so tight against the wall I felt like I was becoming one with it.

"Why Stefan? Why is it always Stefan? Stefan can do no wrong, he can do anything and still everyone falls at his feet." He rambled, moving closer, until he was a foot in front of me.

"Damon, I just want to know where he-"I started.

"Tell me!" He launched at me, until his body was pressed against mine. I could smell the liquor on him; I could feel his chest pounding.

"I don't know Damon. I love him." I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look him in the eyes. I had my necklace on, but I didn't want to take any chances. His hand smashed the wall next to me, and my eyes jerked back to face him, his face full of anger.

"It's always fucking Stefan. Well fucking Stefan is gone and he's sure as hell not coming back!" My heart sank; this was the drink talking surely.

"What do you mean he's not coming back?" I said, fighting back my fear. Damon looked exasperated and angry.

"He's not coming back. He's gone and if he does come back, I'll kill him." Damon growled, walking back towards his armchair.

"You don't mean that." Damon spun back around to face me, his eyes on fire.

"Don't tell me what I mean Elena. I'm a fucking monster clearly."

"Damon, don't." I reached out to him and he pushed me back against the wall by my throat. His hand clenched me tightly as his eyes changed, his fangs exposed. I breathed slowly, hoping he'd let me go. His face started to change back to normal, his eyes looking sorrowful.

"Elena." He said under his breath, releasing his grip around my throat a little. He was looking straight into my eyes, and then he lunged forward. His mouth engulfed mine desperately, as I mustered all my strength to push him off. Anger suddenly took over his face as he lunged for my neck, his fangs digging deep. I screamed, but his hand soon found my mouth, tilting my head back to get to my neck easier. I kicked my legs at him for as long as I could, but my body was going limp against him as my life was being drained from me. He finally pulled away, my blood decorating his mouth. He wiped it away like it was nothing as I slumped down the wall, my head spinning, darkness descending.

"I told you Elena. I'm a fucking monster."


	2. Last Resort

**Hey guys. I've been writing on fan-fiction websites for a while now and I've been meaning to try my hand at this site for a long time. This is my first ever TVD fan-fiction so fingers crossed it turns out alright and you guys enjoy it! **

**I own nothing (: On with the story… **

It was dark when I woke up and every muscle in my body was protesting. I felt like I'd just gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. Looking around the room, nothing was familiar. Where was I and why was my head killing me? Sitting up I surveyed the room again, as my mind started to piece things together. _I'd come looking for Stefan…Damon bit me. Damon bit me! _Painfully I pushed myself to my feet, my heart racing. This was Damon's bedroom. My mind forgot about my aching body immediately as I darted out of his room. Flying down the stairs, I yanked at the front door to find it was locked. It was never locked. Throwing all my weight into it, I pulled and pulled, hoping that by some force of nature that the lock would just come undone. I didn't feel safe in here with a vampire who'd just drained me within an inch of my life. Sensing failure, I kicked the door in a temper and immediately wished I hadn't. Taking comfort in familiarity, I limped back towards Stefan's bedroom, taking a moment to catch my breath as I shut the door behind me. Crying silently, my heart sank as I heard footsteps on the staircase. My eyes flickered to the empty wardrobe and I climbed in, closing the door as quietly as possible. His footsteps trailed past the door to what I assumed was Damon's room and then the same cold, dry laugh erupted through the corridor.

"Elena." He chuckled. "Sweetheart, let's get one thing cleared up. I am a vampire. I can smell your blood from where I'm standing. Now are we going to keep playing hide and seek or are you going to be an adult about this?" His voice purred sending shivers down my spine. I was going to take my chances; I didn't want to face him. Not after last time. "Okay, I'll give you until the count of 10." He laughed and I could feel the nerves building as he counted, my heart threatening to burst from my chest. "9…don't be stupid now Elena…" He threatened, my throat tensed up. "10." When he said it, the door in front of me creaked open and Damon's face loomed over me, anger still burning in his eyes. I held my hands up, hoping they would somehow shield me from him but it just allowed him to pull me from the closet easier.

"Damon, don't." I managed as he pulled me down the corridor, nearly tearing my arm out of the socket.

"I'm not going to warn you again." He spat through gritted teeth, throwing me into his room. I landed in a pile at the base of his bed, my muscles finally too worn out to support me anymore. I looked up as Damon sauntered over to his bed, perching himself on the end of it and uncapping some bagged blood. _At least he wasn't taking a chunk out of me this time. _Resting my head against the floor, I just wanted to sink into a deep sleep, but Damon had other plans. He lifted me up by my arms, and held me in front of him, staring at me inquisitively.

"Tell me you love me." He said, his eyes searching mine. _Was this what this was all about? _

"I c-can't." I couldn't betray Stefan like that.

"I can make you love me." He threatened, his eyes gazing at my throat. Glancing down, I noticed my vervain necklace had been taken, and the fear suddenly became amplified. _He can make me do anything. _

"Damon, please." He looked at me enraged, before throwing me back onto his bed.

"Elena when are you going to get it? I do what the fuck I want. I get what the fuck I want." Damon growled, biting into his wrist before approaching me, I tried to struggle but it was pointless. He thrust his wrist against my mouth, yanking my hair back so that his blood trickled down my throat. My muscles were instantly revitalised.

"Are you going to kill me?" I questioned, pulling myself up to the top of the bed.

"That depends on you Elena. We've both been fucked over here and the sooner you realise that the better. Just let me be the monster, it'll be easier this way." He murmured, taking out another bottle of liquor from under his bed. He quickly polished it off, before moving over to the bed. I was speechless and confused. I had no idea what he meant, yet dared not question him. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling, hoping that I'd wake up from this strange dream. Suddenly, Damon's face loomed over me, as he straddled my hips.

"Damon…"

"Shh." He hushed me, pushing his face against mine, his lips dominating my own. I pushed against his chest, but it felt like I was trying to shift a ton. Smacking his chest, I struggled as his teeth grazed my bottom lip, his tongue searching for entrance. He pulled back quickly, and I felt my lip tear as his hand sprang to my throat.

"Shh." His mouth hungrily found mine, sucking the blood that had emerged. He moaned lightly against my lips and I bucked my hips as hard as I could, tears streaming down my face. His hand started to clench on my throat, until I opened my mouth granting his tongue entrance. The taste of my own blood and alcohol filled my mouth and I tried not to gag. He pulled back, obviously not impressed with my efforts. "I can make you kiss me if you won't willingly." He said, staring into my eyes and I nodded. _I'd rather kiss him myself than have him take control of me and make me do whatever he wanted. At least I'M in control here. _I thought desperately. He launched at me again, and I responded by lightly kissing him back. His free hand grasped my hair as he pulled my face closer to meet his, his tongue desperately engaging with mine. I closed my eyes, stifling a moan as he rolled my bottom lip between his teeth. He grazed my lip again and the faintest of moans slipped out. That was all it took. Damon pulled back, ripping his shirt off his back, as I quickly tried to move myself away.

"I know you want this Elena." He groaned, grabbing a handful of my shirt and tearing it easily from my body. I shook my head; I should never have kissed him back.

"Damon, please don't do this." I cried, trying to shield my chest from him, even though I was still wearing a bra. His face brewed with anger once more. His fangs protruded as he bit into the fresh wounds on my shoulder. I screamed, his blood was in my system still, he had to stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelled and he tugged back before planting his lips on mine once more. My mouth filled with the metallic taste of my own blood, knocking me sick.

"Behave." He grumbled, pulling back. His hands pushed my arms away from my chest as he traced his fingers up and down my sides. He popped the button on my jeans before slowly pulling them down my legs, taking in every inch. I stared at the ceiling, this wasn't happening, I wasn't here. His hands ran up my thighs, and I flinched as he neared my panties. Damon sighed, gripping me firmly around the neck.

"Let me touch you, don't protest." His eyes burned into mine. So this was compulsion. His hands travelled up and down my body, but my body didn't respond, no matter how much I screamed in my mind for it too. He reached around my back, unclasping my bra before sweeping it away. His hands grabbed at my tits, his fingers twiddling my nipples, his mouth suckling and nibbling. My mind was conflicted, I could feel myself getting wet no matter how much I tried to resist – my body was betraying me. He butterfly kissed down my stomach, his teeth grazing my skin as he went. Nipping at my panties, he travelled down my thighs, his teeth nipping at my inner thighs all the way up to my crotch. Sliding down the bed, he carefully pulled my panties down, before throwing them across the room. He ran a solitary finger up my slit as I bit my lip, not wanting to show a reaction.

"Your mind is your own now, but be aware there will be consequences if you don't do what I say." Damon's eyes burned into my own, and my body was suddenly my own once more. He went back to my thighs and I immediately kneed him in the face. A growl erupted in his throat before he grabbed the most sensitive area on my thigh and tore into it. The bite only lasted a second but the pain soared through my body as I screamed at the top of my lungs. He returned to my crotch, his finger rubbing my clit before it entered my body. I gasped and tried to scamper up the bed, but he held me firmly. A second finger was inserted and I could feel him stretching me out inside. His fingers moved slowly in and out of me, as I felt my body becoming more conflicted by the second. Just as he was getting to my sweet spot, he pulled out of me. My cheeks were burning – embarrassment, betrayal. Damon moved my legs apart with his knees and I whimpered.

"Do I have to use compulsion on you?" He threatened and I shook my head. A smirk took over his face as he unbuttoned his pants, and tugged them down, boxers and all. I turned my head away as his erection sprang from his pants. I couldn't deal with this, I needed to leave. Damon caught me before I could even sit up. "I warned you…lie down." I felt my body obeying. I lay there, for him to do what he wanted with me. He spread my legs easily, running his hand up and down to check if I was still wet. He smirked again when he realised I still was. His hands grasped my tits firmly, as he positioned himself at my entrance. I turned my head to the side, disgusted with myself. He buried himself inside me sharply as I screamed into the pillow beside me. "This could be so much easier if you didn't fight me." He moaned in between thrusts. The pain was taking over my whole body as his cock delved deeper into me. Suddenly, he flipped me over, so that I was straddling him and had nowhere to look but his face. He moved me back and forth on his shaft; I could feel the pleasure building.

"Tell me you want this." He groaned, his hands digging into my hips. I bit my lip, I couldn't. He stopped moving me with his hands, his cock throbbing slightly inside of me. I felt myself rocking against it, wanting the pleasure back. He lifted me up, so that his cock was just at my entrance, my body desperate for him to re-enter. "Tell me and you can have it."

"I want this. I want you." I moaned, as he pushed me down hard, his whole cock filling me once more. I could feel the pressure building inside as he pounded inside of me, one hand on my hip, the other on my throat. "I'm going to cum." I muttered softly, my body rocking against his, desperate for release.

"Shit, Elena." Damon growled as he came, making me cum in turn. My body shuddered as I peaked.

"Stefan." I moaned. Damon immediately threw me to one side, so hard that I fell off onto the other side of the bed.

"You fucking bitch." Damon growled, descending on me, his hands grabbing my hair so hard that I thought he was going to tear my scalp off.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed, as he pulled me up by my hair. He threw me back on the bed.

"You're not leaving this room until you learn some fucking respect." He growled, grabbing 2 belts from the drawer. "I would have compulsed you to stay, but where's the fun in that? You deserve to struggle." Damon smirked, as he tied my hands individually to the bed tight. As he was walking away, I could feel the anger of the situation building up inside me. Stefan had left me; Damon had attacked me, held me hostage, attacked me again and now had me tied to a bed.

"You're right Damon. You are a fucking monster!" I screamed at the back of his head. He shut his bedroom door with a slam and left me there in the dark to mull over what had just happened.


	3. Shake It Out

**Hey Guys. Should probably point out that a lot of these chapters are going to contain sexual scenes/expletives – just in case that's not what you want to read, turn back now, you have been warned. If you wanted to PM me feel free, I don't bite (: **

**Okay then. I own nothing! On with the story! **

I lay there in the darkness for what seemed like forever. It had allowed for the anger to build inside of me to a point where I didn't feel like myself anymore. I'd tried struggling on my restraints and deemed it useless hours ago. I would have screamed but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Silence and darkness, that's all there was. Until I heard it. The faint jingle of my ringtone made my head snap towards the dresser at the bottom of the bed.

_Stefan. _I thought. It had to be. I wriggled against my restraints harder than ever, not like it made much difference. The door swung open, light pouring in and blinding me. I rolled over away from it, shying from it. When my eyes had adjusted, he was already at the dresser, my cell in hand.

"Give it to me." I growled, unafraid. He'd bitten me; he'd attacked and abused me. Left me in this room for days – there wasn't much more he could do to me right now that hadn't already been done. Part of me just wished he'd slip up when throwing me about – accidentally put too much pressure into it and snap my neck. One clean snap, that's all it would take.

"Are you coming onto me, Elena?" He smirked, flipping my cell between his hands.

"No." I said blankly. He pouted, placing my phone back on the dresser.

"Aww Elena. You'll hurt my feelings." He was nearing closer to the bed, and I crossed my legs, this wasn't happening again.

"What feelings?"

"You know I care about you." He cooed, lying down next to me, his hand resting on my stomach. I felt repulsed. His face nuzzled into the back of my neck, his fingers tracing small circles.

"People who care don't do what you've done." I felt him scoff lightly into the back of my neck.

"Just let me be the monster Elena, it's easier this way." He breathed against my skin, starting an electric reaction across me entirely. _There's something he's not telling me. _Spinning around the best I could, I took my chances of looking him in the eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" His eyes looked pained, angry and sad and confused all at once. "Tell me, Damon." He laughed, pushing back from me and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out of the window.

"I was angry at Katherine; I didn't mean to hurt you. Fuck." He growled, smashing his own hand into his head.

"Damon what are you talking about?!" I pleaded, trying to pull myself out of the restraints. It caught his attention and he looked down at me.

"I'll let you go, but you can't leave." He muttered, his hands moving to the belts.

"Damon, I have too. Jenna will be worried sick."

"I've dealt with Jenna." He said as though it was completely normal. I sighed, as he finally let me go. But I didn't run. His eyes followed me as I grabbed my jeans from the floor and a shirt from his drawers. "Thank you." He said as I placed myself cross legged on the bed. I don't know whether it was because I was exhausted, whether I knew he'd just catch me anyway or because I genuinely felt sorry for him that I stayed.

"What did Katherine do?"

"What hasn't Katherine done? She's the reason I'm like this. The reason I'm a monster. She always gives me hope, just to pull the rug out from underneath me. She's like a bad memory, no matter how many times you think you've forgotten about it, it always comes back to bite you on the arse." He laughed to himself. "I always think something has changed, I always think she'll come around but it's taken me until now to realise. It's not about me and it never was. I was just a bit of fun on the side, part of the thrill, baggage. It was Stefan. It is always Stefan." He walked over to his dresser, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a tumbler as I digested what he had just said. He pressed the now filled tumbler into my hand, the whiskey bottle in his.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" I questioned, looking down at the amber liquid.

"Drink it. It'll do you good." He nudged my hand and I obliged, the liquid burning my already raw throat. He filled the glass up as soon as I was done, before gulping a quarter of the bottle himself.

"Katherine is like acid, she corrodes everything she comes close too. I'm not humane enough for her; I'm not monster enough for her." He sighed. "But Stefan is. It's always Stefan." I choked on the whiskey, my throat on fire.

"What do you mean?" I gagged. Surely this was a wind up? "She took Stefan?" Damon scoffed, pouring more liquor down his throat.

"She didn't have to 'take' him Elena, when are people going to realise that? Stefan does what Stefan wants. Did I want to be a vampire? No. Stefan wanted it and so it was. Did I want you? Yes. Did Stefan want you? Yes. And so it was. Stefan has **gone **with Katherine, Elena. Willingly. She didn't force him, he chose her." I shook my head; this was Damon playing Damon-games. Stefan wouldn't do that. Stefan wasn't like that.

"He wouldn't." I muttered, laughing nervously. "I know Stefan."

"Clearly not well enough. I saw it with my own eyes Elena, heard it from his very mouth. He's gone with her and I doubt he's coming back." I looked down at my drink, the glass shaking in my hands. "I know you don't want to believe it Elena, I didn't either and I didn't mean to hurt you, I took it out on you." Tears stung the back of my eyes as I tried my hardest to hold them back, to breathe.

"Can I have my phone please?" I managed to say weakly.

"I'm not sure that's-"

"Damon, _please." _I had to know if what he'd said was true. A split second later, my phone was in my hand.

"I warned you." He mumbled, scavenging for another bottle under the bed. I flicked through my phone; everything seemed normal – no new texts, no missed calls. Damon must have dealt with everyone. No one seemed worried. I opened my text history with Stefan and then I saw it. What I first mistook for me and Stefan smiling at the camera, but it wasn't me, it was Katherine. Damon was telling the truth.

"Why would he..." I muttered, no longer holding the tears back.

"Why would he send you that? I don't think he did. That's Katherine's doing. She wants a reaction." Damon said, emerging with a dusty bottle. I shook my head, surely there was a reason Stefan had done this. There had to be a reason. I thrust my glass at Damon, no words necessary. He filled it and I polished it off, trying not to throw the glass.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"There's not really a way of saying 'Hey current girlfriend, I'm running off with my crazy ex who turned me into a vampire and just so happens to look exactly like you. No offence'." Damon shrugged. "He only told me because I walked in on them. I thought it was you, so I didn't think twice. But Katherine doesn't like to do things by halves; she made sure I knew that it was her."

"What do you mean you walked in on them…?" I breathed, my grip on the tumbler tightening. For the first time, Damon looked uncomfortable as though he'd said something he shouldn't.

"They were in bed together, whilst you were away. I wasn't supposed to be around, I had business with Alaric. I came back early and you know the rest." He removed the glass from my hands, probably aware that I was going to throw it at something.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill them both." I growled, but really, what could I do? They were vampires and I was well, a human and not a very strong one at that. Without even realising, I was on my feet, bawling like a child. Damon put the bottle down, and made his way towards me. I crashed into his chest. Not caring what he had done, not caring what had happened between us. I know I would have done the same if Damon had the same face as Stefan. Grasping his shirt in my hands, I just let everything come out. He was gentle; he held my head against him and smoothed my hair back from my face.

"I hate him Damon, I hate him." Damon moved us back, so that he could sit on the bed and I curled up in his lap. It's funny how quickly your mind can change. I don't know how long we sat that way, the tears just kept on coming.

"Elena." Damon finally said, waking me from whatever trance I had been in. "You should rest." He moved me off his lap, pulling back the covers. As he went to lay me down and pull away, I grabbed his collar, bring his lips to meet my own. He pulled back, his hands on my shoulders.

"Elena." He breathed. "What are you doing?" I tried to pull him back towards me.

"Damon. Please." I clawed at him eagerly. I needed to feel something, something other than this.

"I can't Elena. I can't hurt you anymore." He shook his head and I turned on my side. I just wanted to shrivel up. I expected him to leave, until suddenly I felt the covers lifted from me and his body behind me. His arms held me tightly in place, so I couldn't turn to face him. He buried his face into my hair, and it dawned on me how exhausted I was. "I do love you Elena." He breathed against my neck, and I shuddered before allowing myself to rest.


End file.
